Meet the Winchesters
by SBMntReader
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt and guess what bar their quarry leads them. Dean/Magan Erik/Magan. Set 1 month after Meet the Ancients,assumes that you have read it, makes sense if you haven't. AU No slash. May add on to it later if enough people like it.
1. Chapter 1: MtW

I wrote this because I couldn't get it out of my head. It uses a charactor out of another story I am writing called **Meet the Ancients** in the True Blood section. To better understand this story I suggest reading the other one first. It's story id # is id:5727832

Anything written in_ italics _are inside someones mind.

**5/2/2010:** I just realized that I had blocked anonymous reviews, I am now taking them so if you tried before and couldn't, now you can.

**5/11/2010: **For anyone intrested, I am writing a sequel to this story called **After the Blood**, Story id # 5959414.

I have alot of ideas for these new stories, and have a folder in my computer dedicated to all the ideas I have for them so that when I get around to writing them I will not have to rely on memory.

Currently all of my stories use charactors I created in Meet the Ancients. I have plans to write more stories along the same lines, some of which will be different crossovers. Below I have listed the stories in what is or will be the timeline for when they are supposed to happen.

I am also thinking about writing a prequel to Meet the Ancients on this site's sister site (fictionpress(dot)net) which would be about Magan and Wolfram only, plus add some of the other Ancients. It would be set years before Magan meets Erik.

If you would like to ask me something just PM me and I will get back to you.

Meet the Ancients - True Blood - id:5727832- in progress

Ancient History - True Blood - story idea

Meet the Queen - True Blood - story idea

Meet the King - True Blood - story idea

It Always Comes Back to the Blood - True Blood/Dexter cross - story idea - Dexter/Erik N.; will not be slash

Crystal Falls (may change name) - True Blood - story idea

The Ancient Revelation - True Blood - story idea

Meet the Winchesters - True Blood/Supernatural cross - id:5804586 - complete

After the Blood - True Blood/Supernatural cross, sequel to Meet the Winchesters - id:5959414 - in progress

Halloween Ball (may change name) - True Blood - story idea

How to Profile a Vampire - True Blood/Criminal minds cross - story idea

_currently unnamed_ - True Blood/NCIS/NCIS: LA cross - story idea

Erik's Tribunal/Death of the Magister (may change name) - True Blood - story idea

What Gods Are These? - True Blood/Supernatural cross - story idea - Castiel/Erik N.; will not be slash

_currently unnamed - _True Blood/SG-1 cross - story idea - Daniel J./Erik N.; will not be slash, will also include Elise.

Vegas Baby (may change name) - True Blood, or possible TB/Las Vegas cross - story idea - silliness

High School Reunion - True Blood - story idea

Chicago, One Year Later - True Blood - story idea

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"There … he went in there … turn here Dean."

"Got it." I turned into the parking lot and watched our quarry bypass the line to enter a bar, walking past a gorgeous blond woman, in a red dress that looked as if it was painted on, who merely waved him in. I looked at the blood-red sign, Fangtasia, not good.

"Sammy, I think this is one of those vampire bars."

"Yeah, I kinda thought that too, think we should go in or just wait for him out here?"

"Who knows how many ways there are out of that place. I say go in, check the place out and then decide where to wait for him."

I pulled my Baby into the first available spot. We aren't gonna be able to bring weapons into this place – but there has to be something wooden inside that we can be turn into an improvised stake if need be. As we walked toward the door, Sammy suddenly said, "Hey Dean, slow down. Let that group of frat boys get in front of us."

I glanced over at the group of loudmouthed jerks headed for the door. "Good idea." We slowed down and timed our arrival for a few seconds after they got to the end of the line. It didn't take long before we were at the front of the line. The tall gorgeous blond looked us up and down before asking, "ID's", in a bored accented voice. Sammy handed his ID over; as I passed mine to her I noticed the fuck-me heels that she was wearing. I gave her one of my signature smiles and started saying, "Hey gorgeous, great shoes - how about …", when she suddenly flicked out a pair of fangs. Oops.

"So, what did you boys come for?"

"We thought it might be fun to see what a vampire bar looks like. We've never been to one before." Sammy answered her.

The blond focused an intent gaze on him. I don't like the way she is looking at him, almost as if she is trying to hypnotize him. "And what do you expect to find here?"

"Don't know, just thought it might be cool."

Her gaze changed to a less intense one as she handed back our ID's and waved us inside. "Have fun boys."

As we walked through the door I whispered to Sammy, "I thought she mighta been onto us for a minute there."

"I know she thought something was strange about us. It felt as if she was trying to compel me to answer her truthfully." He informed me.

"Well, let's find this dude and figure out what to do next."

We looked around the room. The crowd seemed to be made up of three types: black-dressed vampires, black-dressed vampire wantabes, and a few regular folks. In the back of the room I noticed a large, brooding, black-clothed, blond man seated on what appeared to be a throne on a raised platform of some kind. I elbowed Sam. He looked at me and I nodded in the direction where the man was seated. "Who do you think that might be?"

"Don't know – don't want to, he looks dangerous."

We headed farther into the bar. In and around the dance floor there were several vampires dancing. Their movements were too fast for them to ever be mistaken for humans. But in the center of the floor was a stunning woman in a short form-fitting, low cut, emerald green dress. Around her neck lay a silver band that was open in the front. With all the black around her she stood out clearly. Her every movement spoke of the promise of sex and seduction. I felt myself harden immediately and headed in her direction – I want a better look at her. In fact, before we blow this town I wanta fuck her, she is sizzling hot. I could feel Sammy following behind me.

"Dean … our job?"

"I'm blending", I answered, "and I'm curious about her."

"Are you sure she isn't a vampire?"

"Not with that silver around her neck."

"A Celtic torque, an interesting choice in jewelry." Sammy mused.

I told him, "I think it's more interesting that she is the only one blatantly wearing so much silver in a vampire bar."

We stood therefore a moment watching her and we were hardly alone. I saw the frat boys we had followed in drinking and punching each other as they watched her. None of them had the balls to approach her – wussies. I wondered who she was, and why there was no one with her. Suddenly, the music changed. She moved over in my direction and pulled me onto the floor with her. As she leaned toward me she whispered in my ear, "Dance with me." I allowed her to pull me farther onto the floor and followed her moves as best I could. She was making me look good – but if it got me laid I didn't care.

I asked her, "What is your name?"

As I noticed the people around us go still, I felt a steel hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"My Lover." I heard in a low masculine growl.

"Sorry buddy, I don't swing that way." I tossed over my shoulder.

Off to the side I could hear Sammy say, "Ahh, I think he is talking to the girl."

I turned around and found myself looking at a well defined and muscled chest clad in a skin-tight black t-shirt. Looking up I realized it was the brooding blond from the throne. He's a vampire; I should have known that he would be. I could feel the menace rolling off of him. The woman stepped around me to place her hand on his arm. "Are you ready to join me yet My Love?" She asked him.

He continued to glare at me with his fangs bared, but growled out, "If …I … must." He didn't look happy about it.

She reached out and took the cell phone out of his hand. Quickly she typed in and sent a text. The bartender looked over at us and nodded. She told us, "Please allow me to treat you and your … brother to your drinks for the rest of the night. Chou will set you up with whatever you like." She turned back to the blond vampire, dismissing me.

"Hey, come on." Sammy told me as he pulled me away from the dance floor. "We have a job to do." We headed over to the bar. The bartender came over to us.

"Jack Daniels straight up, make it a double." I said.

He looked over at Sammy, "Make it two." I looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Right now I think I need it", he explained, "I have a feeling he was close to killing you for that."

Chou set our drinks down in front of us. "You boys must not be from around here." He stated.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Only someone not from around here would have dared do what you did." He said with a grin and turned away.

"She used me Sammy; she god-damn used me."

"Yup", he agreed.

"I can't believe she used me."

"Can we just get on with the job now? He inquired. "I see him sitting over there in the corner."

* * *

I … was … so … bored. All I wanted to do was to drag Magan from off the dance floor and take her into my office, or the hallway, or one of the many places downstairs we had made use of, or some other place where we had screwed each other silly. However, we had been doing that too often lately and the vermin were complaining. So here I sat – fully … unconditionally … absolutely … unambiguously … utterly … unmistakably … thoroughly … undeniably …completely … totally … unequivocally … bored.

_My Love, come join me. At least it is something different to do. You could give the vermin something to really talk about__. You never do anything but sit on that damn throne of yours, or occasionally in your booth_. I heard in my head.

_No Lover._I sent back. _I am really not in the mood._ A large noisy group entered Fangtasia then. I looked up, frat boys, _I wonder how many of them had come here tonight to prove their manhood._ Fucking a vampire was the current "in" rite of passage among the fraternity's in the area. Not that any of us minded, a bite-mark was required as proof, and none of us see any reason to pass up a free meal. I returned to watching Magan. Her every movement spoke of the promise of sex and seduction. I can not wait until I have her alone tonight.

_If you won't join me I'll have to find someone who will. _

I smirked to myself. _Who would dare, all know you as mine._As the music changed I could feel her assessing the onlookers around the dance floor. Suddenly, she moved toward the side and grabbed hold of a dark haired stranger. I saw her lean over to whisper something in his ear, and he allowed himself to be pulled farther onto the floor. As he followed her moves I could feel a blood lust coming on. I allowed it to bleed into Magan's mind, and could feel her returning a semblance of calm to me. _Stop this now Lover. You know how dangerous this could be for him and us. _

_Then take his place, My Love._

Swiftly I crossed the room to stand behind the poor bastard. All around everyone watched me, wondering what I would do. I could hear that the vampires expected me to rip him apart – or at least casually toss him across the room. _At least he has not touched her, I can get away with merely disiplining her._ I placed my hand heavily on his shoulder and growled out in a low voice, "My Lover."

He actually called out, "Sorry buddy, I don't swing that way."

Someone off to the side told him, "Ahh, I think he is talking to the girl."

He turned around and found himself looking at my chest. That seemed to disconcert him. He looked up and realized then just what I was and that he was in serious trouble. _Calm down My Love. He has no idea of exactly what he has done. And you know I was just using him to get to you. _

I snicked out my fangs and bared them at him as Magan stepped around him and placed a hand on my arm. "Are you ready to join me yet My Love?" _You know you need to now in order to mark me publicly as yours._

_Can I not just rip him to pieces?_

_No – the other one can't be glamoured to forget. __He somehow tricked Pam when he came in._

_What! How?_

_I don't know. I'll listen in more on them – but for now you need to join me on the dance floor._

I am not happy about this turn of events, but I growled out, "If … I … must."

Magan took my cell and texted a message. I saw Chou look over at us and nod. She looked at the two and said, "Please, allow me to treat you and your … brother to your drinks for the rest of the night. Chou will set you up with whatever you like." Then she turned back to me and allowed me to lead her back onto the dance floor. When we reached the center I pulled her in front of me.

_Neck My Love?_

_With that silver there, no._ And I smirked as I swiftly bit deeply into her above her breast. She groaned in ecstasy and fell backwards into my arms, pushing her sex up against her groin. I could feel her approaching orgasm through our bond, so I ran one hand down her back to her ass and ground her hard against my erection.

"Yes …yes … oh ... please … yes …" She panted before screaming, "ERIK ! ! ! ! !", as she climaxed.

I raised my head from her and gazed territorially around the room. The vermin were staring and appeared to be shocked or aroused or both. The vampires looked bored, yet I could hear they they were just as aroused. I had made my point unambiguously clear. I slowly, sensually licked at the blood that was still oozing out until it ceased. Then I whispered to her, "I will take care of the marks later, Lover", as I stood her up. She reached up and pulled my head down so that she could passionately kiss me. When she pulled away I thought _Will it not be easier to listen in on those two boys if you are seated?_

I felt a quick flash of anger from her. _Yes it will be_.

I led her over to the seat next to mine on the dais. _So what do you hear?_

_The first one's name is Dean. He is the street smart one – and the horndog. The other one's name is Sammy … Sam. He's the book smart one. There is something dark about him. I am not sure how he tricked Pam yet. Somehow they are connected to … angels and … demons. They are here on a … job._

_A job?_

_Yes, they followed their quarry into here. He is a vampire … a drifter who has killed … 32 people that they know about in the past three months. They are … hunters._

_Did you just say hunters? That they consider themselves to be hunters?_

_Yes … does the term mean something to you?_

_There is a small group of people who know about the supernatural world and hunt us down. They call themselves hunters._

_Well, they left one nest that they found alone … the vampires in it were not killing people, but rather sustained themselves with animal blood. The one they are after is still in here. He is the slight, bookish looking one off in the corner there._

I opened my mind up as Magan had taught me, and focused on listening to the drifter's thoughts. After a moment I had heard more than enough. _He is looking for someone to drain right now. He does not seem to realize he has two hunters on his trail. I am going to have him taken to the empty storage room. You take the hunters downstairs._

Magan looked over at me questioningly before nodding and getting up. I watched her saunter over to the bar.

* * *

I felt someone push between me and Sam as we stood at the bar. We both looked at who it was and I was shocked to see that it was the woman from the dance floor.

"You … you used me." I accused her.

She linked each of her arms around one of ours, smiled sweetly at me and admitted, "Yes I did." Without changing her expression she paused and went on, "Now, you two hunters are going to come with me. If you don't there are 20 vampires around who will help me in a moment." She sighed "Then we'll have to glamour the whole bar; and that is tedious and a nuisance - not the way that I want to spend my night."

Sammy and I looked over at each other. He looked worried and wary. I'm sure my face mirrored his. I started, "Look … I didn't know the big, bad vampire was your boyfriend. If I did then …"

She interrupted me, "He's not my boyfriend, he's my mate. However, you're not in trouble, nor in any danger - but you will accompany me. Don't worry; the vampire you followed in here will soon be in an empty storage room." She looked up and called, "Chou." The bartender materialized in front of us. "Yes Mistr …"

She interrupted him, "What have our boys here been drinking?"

He answered, "Jack Daniels."

"Send someone downstairs with a full bottle and some glasses." She then propelled us toward a door in the back of the building. Through it was a hallway with several doors. We headed for the one that appeared to be made of heavy steel. She opened it and we walked down a set of stairs. In front of us was a large room; overhead were heavy timber beams with chandeliers made of deer antlers. The furniture was made of carved woods and leather. Draped across the backs of several chairs were furs, and on the floor lay an assortment of animal hides. The back wall seemed to be an enormous fireplace. It felt exceedingly masculine and I actually liked it.

Our hostess walked behind a carved wood screen; I could hear her open a refrigerator and remove a glass bottle. She called out, "Make yourselves comfortable - if one of you could light the fire it would be appreciated. There's always a chill down here." I watched Sammy head in the direction of said fireplace.

"I would never have expected to find something like this down here under that bar. Just what is this place?" I asked her

She answered, "Our private quarters", as she came out from behind the screen - a full wine glass and a bottle of white wine in her hands. She set the bottle down on a table, seated herself on a sofa and took a sip. "Please, sit, make yourself comfortable."

"I think I would prefer to stand for now." I informed her.

"As you wish." She replied.

A waitress came down the stairs then with a bottle of JD and a set of glasses. She looked over at our hostess, who pointed to the table and said, "Place it there, next to the wine." As the waitress left she reached over to set her glass down, broke the seal on the bottle and poured a couple of shots into each of two glasses, paused and poured another couple shots into one of the glasses. Then she got up and handed me the fuller glass before she turned and walked over to where Sam was looking at a pair of carved wooden panels. I swallowed half of my drink before following her. I'm trying not to show it, but I am exceedingly nervous. At least there aren't any vampires around down here.

As she handed Sam his drink, he asked her, "This is a Norse battle scene, isn't it? It's portraying Odin, Thor and the Valkyries."

She nodded and asked him, "But can you identify Freya or Slepnir?"

"No," He answered.

"Look closer; notice the cloaks on the women."

Sammy looked intently at the panels, "I see, this central figure has a different cloak."

"That's Valfreya, the name Freeya is known by when acting as Queen of the Valkyries. Slepnir is Odin's steed."

"So he's the eight-legged horse then,"

"Yes."

"These are beautiful panels, but if I'm not mistaken they are actually doors."

Picturing a room full of coffins, I asked, "Where does it go?"

She got a knowing smile on her face and pushed the doors wide open. Inside was a bedroom with an enormous bed dominating it. Through another pair of double doors I could see a bathroom.

"The single door leads to a walk-in closet full of clothes." She told us. After the scene between the two of them on the dance floor I don't want to imagine what goes on in here.

She went back to the sofa, picked her glass back up, took a sip and sat down. Sammy and I followed and sat down across from her.

"Why a vampire?" I wanted to know.

She let out a little laugh, "He's not my first vampire."

"But why?" I can't understand how she could prefer a vampire; I mean the dude is dead.

"I have my reasons." She hesitated, "It's quieter." I wonder what that means.

Sammy decided to be practical and asked her, "So what should we call the two of you?" Good question Sammy boy.

"I'm Magan", she smile again and let out a small snort, "and the big, bad vampire is my mate, Erik."

"And what was that scene with him on the dance floor?" I got hard again just remembering, "I thought vampires weren't supposed to feed in public."

She laughed again, "That was vampire politics – not feeding. The choices were very publicly marking me as his property versus hurting and/or killing you."

That surprised me, "Say again?"

"In line with vampire politics it was expected that he kill you – or at least throw you across the room. But since you never actually touched me out there Dean, he could get away with what he did. He had to publicly mark me as his to demonstrate his power or be seen as weak."

Sammy cut in, "We didn't tell you our names."

She replied, "I have my methods, Sam."

I interrupted, "So, am I in any danger then?"

"No. I told you that already, my word is the same as his."

I suddenly felt that someone was standing behind me and twisted around in my chair. There I saw Erik watching me. "Dude, don't sneak up on me like that." I said before I realized what I was saying. Sammy and I shot up and watched him carefully.

An evil little smile appeared on his face, "I did not sneak up on you … you just did not hear me. I trust you have been … behaving yourself around my mate?"

He walked over to Magan and offered her his hand; she took it and rose up. When she stood, he captured her mouth with his. As he pulled away I saw blood on her lips before she licked it off. Is that hers or his?

"My Lover, Pam and Chou require your assistance in the storage room. I will be up shortly with our … guests."

They looked into each others eyes for a few minutes. I swear they were communicating somehow. Suddenly Magan went to a box at the bottom of the stairs. She opened it, reached in and pulled out a long length of lightweight chain – then turned and walked up the stairs.

I heard Sammy ask, "Is that silver chain?"

"Yes", he answered.

"Since when do vampires use silver on other vampires?" I wanted to know.

"It is fairly common actually."

"So, just why are we here?"

He ignored me and sat down on the sofa. "Sit." I cocked an eyebrow at him and was about to say something when he flicked his fangs out and forcefully commanded, "**NOW! ! ! ! !"**

Sammy and I sat.

"You are here because I found a renegade vampire in my bar. Evidently, you followed him in here and brought him to my attention. I generally have no use for hunters … but in this case our aim is the same. I need you to question him, as you have a list of his alleged crimes. I will listen to him and determine when he is being truthful. Then, I will render a verdict."

I was skeptical, "I don't know man. I mean how do we know that you won't be biased?"

"May I point out that you have trusted that I will not kill you?"

"We didn't really have a choice." Sammy pointed out to him.

"You have not tried to leave either."

"Maybe we are waiting for the best opportunity." I countered.

"If you want to leave, you may go … but leave my area immediately and never set foot in it again or I will kill you."

"You'll really let us leave right now if we want to, without harming us in any way?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What if we stayed, will you release us unharmed when we choose to leave?" Sammy questioned him.

"Yes. I give you my word."

"What do you think Sam, do you want to bail?"

"I think I want to see this one through, how 'bout you?"

"It's gonna be the only way we get this bloodsucker."

"So I take it you are going to stay then?" Erik asked.

"Yeah." I answered reluctantly.

"Very well." He looked pleased with himself. Then he went on in a silky voice, "So, tell me Dean, how badly do you want to fuck my mate? I can tell you are still very interested in her. That you desire to have her as yours at least once. That you are already fantisizing about her and what you want to do with her. That you lust for her."

I was stunned, but managed to keep my poker face. "What – are you serious, after all that went on upstairs?"

"I am quite serious; I would never joke about matters concerning my mate."

I thought for a moment. This turn of events is surreal. "You strike me as someone who wouldn't offer something without wanting something in return. So what's your angle? What do you gain?"

"In that conclusion you are correct. We would require that you be my meal for the night."

I snorted, "I thought you said we could leave without being harmed."

He chuckled lightly, "A meal is roughly a pint of blood, no more than one would donate to the Red Cross. And I would not require you to service me also, as is usual."

"As if that would ever be an option. Wait, you've done this before?"

"Of course, I can only feed on Magan every two weeks or so – not including tastes or when I share my blood with her, I do not want to kill her. I generally feed elsewhere; usually she joins me in bed with my meal."

"Are you actually considering letting him feed off of you Dean?" Sam asked me incredulously.

"No … no of course not."

"Are you sure? I can guarantee you will get great pleasure out of it." Erik purred in a dangerous silky voice.

If I dug guys he'd definitely be on my list. "Yes … of course I'm sure."

"The offer remains open … when you change your mind." He said with a smug little smile on his lips.

He stood up abruptly. "They should be ready for us upstairs now." And with that he walked across the room and up the stairs. As we followed him Sammy whispered to me, "I can't believe you were actually considering his offer."

"I wasn't – well not seriously. You gotta admit she is hot."

"And have you bothered to think how she might feel about being pimped out by him?"

"After that performance in the bar I imagine she gets off on it."

"But seriously Dean, we are talking about a vampire here. Would you allow one to bite you just so that you could get laid?"

"No … I'm just pulling your leg."

We followed Erik through a bathroom, and then through a hidden door into an empty room. In the center sat the vampire we had been chasing, wrapped in silver chains. Off to the other side of Erik stood Magan. She glanced at me and a little half smile spread on her face as a sultry look appeared in her eyes. Damn, I thought, I could have that if only I could consent to letting a vampire feed on me

* * *

"My Lover is everything ready?" _I offered, he said no - but I believe he is considering it._

"Yes it is My Love." _He is. He got half hard the moment he saw me. Tell me, why is it you want him so badly?_

"Do you know who I am?" I asked the renegade. _I like the irony of a hunter allowing a vampire to feed off of him. We both know you are interested in him also, or else you would not have agreed to my request. _

My renegade answered, "No, I have no idea. Release me."

I announced to him, "I am Erik Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. I am the law in this area. There are but two vampires who could over rule me – My Queen and the Magister. For the crimes you are accused of neither would stay my hand. These humans are going to ask you about these crimes. You will answer truthfully."

The renegade looked at me thoughtfully and then answered in a calculating tone, "What do you want to know?"

Sam then insert, "Ahem, we didn't come in here expecting to need our notes. They are out in the car."

_My Love, Sam is speaking the truth. Neither expects you to allow one of them to go get the notes. If you want Dean of his free will you are going to have to gain some of his trust. Why don't you let them both go?_

I looked over at them. "I imagine if you are traveling all the time it might take a while to find your notes. Both of you go find them and return so that I can get this business done quickly."

The look of surprise on their faces was priceless and they just stood there for a moment.

"Go. Get along now." I told them as I shooed them off.

They left then, I have to admire that they did not run out of here.

_So, do you think they will be back My Lover?_

_Based on what they were thinking when they left – I would give it an 90% chance they return._


	2. Chapter 2

******5/2/2010:** I just realized that I had blocked anonymous reviews, I am now taking them so if you tried before and couldn't, now you can.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sammy and I walked out the front door of Fangtasia. No one had even attempted to try and stop us. I can't believe he let us out of there like this. When we got to my Impala I started pretending to look in the front seat, while Sam did the same in the rear. "What do you think Sammy, did he let us go?"

"Yeah – definitely, I think he wants to know if we are willing to trust him."

"That was my impression too. Think we should go back inside?"

"I don't know, right now we are free – then again if he wanted to harm us he could have done so at any time. He may be making so sort of overture to us, he did let us both out. He had to know that we could drive away if we want to. Think we could get away with calling Bobby?"

"Why not? Maybe he could give us a better idea of what to expect from this dude. You call him."

Sam pulled out the cell with Bobby's number in it while I continued to pretend to look for our notebook. I listened to the call from my side.

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam. Are you busy – we need some help about our case."

"What can you tell us about a vampire named Erik Northman? He is the Sherriff of Area 5."

"No we aren't after him, we just kinda came to his attention – he's holding the vampire we were chasing."

"Really – a thousand years … you're kidding – he was a real Viking? Do you think we could trust him?"

"Yeah … I think so … Dean, he did say "I give you my word" didn't he?"

I nodded.

"Yes he did … So we could? … Oh, one more thing – what exactly is a vampire mate?"

"No, he didn't say companion, bonded or pet … Yes, he called her his mate 3 or 4 times."

"Well, Dean's already done that."

Sammy held the phone out to me. "Bobby wants to talk to you."

I took the phone, "Hey Bobby …"

"Dean quit thinking with your dick and start thinking with your brain!! Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"In my defense, I didn't know … and she came on to me. She used me to get him to join her on the dance floor. Don't know why he didn't hurt me."

"To a vampire that doesn't matter, they are extremely possessive and self-centered. I can't believe he didn't do anything."

"Well, he did do something – just not to me."

"Huh???"

"He very publicly marked her as his in the middle of the bar; I swear she came just from his biting her."

"As old as he is, I'm sure she did. Just leave her alone – if you go after her again he will kill you."

I smiled to myself, "Well about that, he did offer to let me fuck her."

"What!!!! Why the hell would he do that?"

"He wants to feed on me." I said – can't wait to hear what Bobby thinks about this.

"You did tell him no didn't you? You'd be crazy otherwise – he could drain you. What would your Dad have said if he knew about this? You're a hunter! Hell, we're all hunters!"

Ouch. "I know that. Of course I said no – but Bobby … she is really, really hot … I don't think he would drain me, he told me so."

"He told you so? He told you so! Did he give you his word? Damn it Dean, she belongs to a vampire. You just don't mess with a vampire or anything they consider to be theirs … I doubt I can talk any sense into you, just don't go getting yourself killed. Call me when you leave and let me know you are still alive." He hung up on me.

I looked over at Sammy, "That went well. What did he have to say to you?"

"Evidently Erik is known to live by some sort of warriors code – if he gives his word he keeps it, even to a human; he just rarely gives his word. And Magan's being his mate means that in vampire terms they are married."

"So", I asked him, "do we go back? I have the notebook right here."

"I think we should. I want to know what his game is – besides wanting to feed on you."

"I agree, let's go."

We walked back toward Fangtasia. As we headed to the door the blond motioned for us to come towards her. When we got there she said to Sammy, "So, you are the one who managed to trick me. How did you do it?"

"I honestly don't know." He answered her.

"Well there must be something in you that made you immune."

"Demon's blood?" I blurted without thinking.

"Hmm, demon's blood", she mused, "that might do it. Erik's expecting you, you had best get going." With that she waved us in.

"So, demon's blood keeps vampires from being able to bend you to their will. I can't decide if that is a good or bad thing Sammy. Seems Ruby may have done you a favor after all." I said.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's just get back there and see what happens."

We walked through the back door again and then the bathroom to enter the room where they were waiting.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming back." Erik remarked.

Magan asked, "So how was your conversation with … Bobby?"

Sammy looked at her and replied, "It went fine. You know, I really want to know how you do that. Don't suppose you are willing to tell me?"

"No, not right now", she replied throatily while she watched me. She oozed seduction just standing there. Fuck, is she the one who wants me – or is it Erik?

* * *

"Are we ready to get down to business now boys?" I asked. _What is Dean thinking?_

_He is getting closer to changing his mind My Love. He can't stop thinking about me. Now he is wondering if it is me, not you, who wants him. _

_Do you want to reinforce that idea My Lover?_

_Why not – just hold your instinctive possessiveness in check, My Love._

I watched her stalk over to stand next to Dean. The seductive sway that she adopted excited me … it has to be having the same effect on him. She reached over and touched the notebook in his hand. "So in here is where you have this one's crimes listed?" She purred in a velvet wrapped voice.

His eyes widened as he looked at her. Nervously he glanced over at me; I made sure that I appeared perfectly serene. He looked back at her hungrily and stammered, "Ahh … yeah."

"Then I will need to borrow it when we fill out the paperwork." She said to him as she placed a hand on his arm. This is harder than I thought it would be to watch. _I am still yours My Love_. I relaxed with an evil little grin on my face, then realized Sam had seen it and had to get rid of it.

"Paperwork?" Dean asked.

The renegade took that opportunity to say, "I thought that nothing was decided yet?"

"Of course nothing has been decided yet. We are merely having a hearing to determine whether you are innocent or guilty of breaking vampiric law." I stated emphatically.

I saw Magan lean over to whisper something in Dean's ear, he jumped – what had this Bobby said to make him so nervous? I opened my mind to listen to her. _Of course Erik has already made up his mind. We wouldn't be in this room if he hadn't, we'd be in his office. Why else would he be in silver chains if he wasn't guilty?_ I almost laughed; she is very good at this.

"What I need you to do is to read the name, place, date, description of the victim and anything else that you think might be helpful for each person. Only do one at a time." I instructed him.

Dean complied and began. I listened to what the renegade was thinking. By the time we got to the twelfth victim I knew what I needed to in order to render my verdict. He did not have enough respect for me to even answer truthfully. "ENOUGH." I called out. Both boys looked at me. I addressed the renegade, "I find you guilty of breaking the vampiric law forbidding any of us to bring our kind to the attention of human law enforcement. The penalty is final death by stake, to be carried out by these two human hunters."

"I didn't do anything." The renegade tried to tell me.

I walked over to him, leaned over and whispered, "I will let you in on a little secret – I can read vampire minds." He blanched as he comprehended what I had told him.

"You are going to allow us to stake a vampire … in your bar … under your authority?" Sam asked me in a voice tinged with doubt.

"Yes … why not?" This is fun, almost as much fun as toying with his brother.

"Ahh, because you're both vampires." He answered – as if this meant something.

"He broke vampiric law. It is within my power to sentence him. I could have just sent him to the Magister, the result would have been the same – but you and your brother would not have been allowed to be present. This way you will know that he is dead." I explained.

I opened a cupboard door, removed a pair of wooden stakes and handed one to each of the boys. "Please come back downstairs when you are finished. I need to give you a copy of the Declaration of Authorized Death to protect you from any of our kind attempting revenge." I headed for the door, as I reached it I turned and added, "Clean up when you are finished will you." And with that I walked out the door.

Magan followed me a few minutes later carrying the notebook. "Did you point out where the hose and drain are?" I asked her.

"Of course … are you having fun?"

I reflected on the past couple hours, "Yes, I think I am. At least I am not bored any more."

We stopped in the office long enough to pick up the empty forms and headed downstairs. When we got downstairs Magan pushed me back onto a chair, straddled my legs and started undoing my pants. "What are you doing Lover?"

"What I've wanted to do all night." She whispered as she pulled me free.

I caught her mouth with mine and reached around behind her to unzip her dress, unfortunately it got stuck. I tried to work it free but soon lost my patience with it and yanked it apart. She pulled back and teased, "Impatient tonight, aren't you?"

I let out a low laugh and ripped the rest of her dress off of her. She pulled my shirt off, and started biting my chest. So I took hold of her, stood up and carried her into the bedroom while I finished undressing her. I sat her down on the bed, removed the rest of my clothes and joined her. She pulled me to her and started to kiss me again, but I pushed her down on the bed and held her arms above her head. "You are mine." I growled out.

"I am, I'm all yours Erik." She whispered. "Take me, I'm yours to use as you desire tonight,"

I released her arms and proceeded to mark her all over with hands and fangs while she twisted and writhed under me in rapture. I bit into where I had bitten her earlier and she cried out in pleasure, "oh gods Erik … do it now …now." I entered her then slowly and took my time as I made love to her. I felt her enjoyment as I kept pace with her. As she reached her climax and screamed out my name I roared and exploded.

As I lay next to her on the bed I began licking the small amount of remaining blood off of her. The wounds slowly closed and healed as I continued cleaning it. Suddenly I heard a small noise, I looked back at the door and there stood Sam and Dean, red faced.

"Ahh … we can come back later if you want." Sam managed to say. Slightly behind him Dean stared - slack-jawed and dazed. I had to look away to keep them from seeing me smile.

"You planned this did you not Lover?" I whispered to her, stifling a laugh.

She smiled conspiratorially up at me, "Yes and no – I didn't know your timing would be so perfect My Love."

I looked back at them and noticed then that Dean had must have been too close when they staked the renegade. There was a fair amount of blood covering him. I told them, "I will be out momentarily. Sam go pour yourself a drink, Dean I think you need to use the shower in the bathroom down here first."

"Umm … now?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do not want blood all over my furniture. We can probably find something for you to change into. I will have one of my vampires clean that leather jacket off before it is ruined, we vampires are of necessity good at cleaning blood off of leather."

"Will you be okay Dean?" Sam asked his brother. Evidently he thought we planned on having our wicked way with his brother if he crossed the threshold of the bedroom.

"Yeah – I'll be fine." He answered, "I guess I could stand to clean up, but could you go out to the car and get my bag?"

"Sure." Sam answered him.

Sam walked out of view then as Dean started for the bathroom. Magan chose that moment to unselfconsciously get up and walk to the closet. He stopped and stared at her, before asking, "Are you doing all this for my benefit … to try and convince me to accept what Erik offered?"

Magan looked back over her shoulder at him, "Why … have you changed your mind?"

He appeared to consider her question, "It is an awful tempting offer…"

"But …" she asked him.

"I don't like the idea of getting bitten."

"It actually can be quite pleasurable – depending on who is doing the biting and how skilled they are." She informed him. "Erik is very skilled."

Dean looked over at me, "That's the only way?"

I answered him, "Yes, if you do not do it we will have to go back upstairs and find someone else – not that it will be very difficult, there are probably at least thirty people up there now who would be more than happy to take your place."

"You're kidding, aren't you? You'll just go pick out some other guy that easily?"

"Or girl or two - that is my usual meal."

_My Love, too bad you can't hear how his mind is racing now. Having multiple women in bed seems to be a common fantasy with him._

"And Magan doesn't get jealous of you screwing other people?"

"Not when I include her. It was one of our first practical conversations – and her idea."

He looked back at Magan, "He's kidding, isn't he?"

She shook her head as I reminded him, "I told you, I never joke in matters concerning my mate."

I felt there was no point in pushing him too hard. I got up and pulled on my pants – then headed toward Magan over by the closet. "Think it over", I told him as I led Magan into the closet. Inside I picked out a new shirt while Magan slipped into a red silk robe. "Are you staying in the bedroom My Lover?"

"No, I'll go out and join you."

I heard the water running in the bathroom so I went out into the living area and walked to the fireplace to toss in a few more logs. I was starving, so I headed for the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of True Blood – which I placed in the microwave and turned on. Sam came back down the stairs carrying a battered duffel bag as I removed the bottle and started to drink it. He looked at me quizzically - then asked, "If you drink synthetic blood what do you want with my brother?"

"Synthetic will sustain us, but real blood is far superior in taste. I see no need to deny myself when there are so many willing donors."

"But Dean isn't a willing donor."

"I am not forcing him to do anything. He is the one considering it. I will only feed on him if he is willing." It would not be as fun otherwise I thought.

"In exchange for your not killing him while he screws your mate. By the way, how does Magan feel about the way you are treating her?"

I laughed at that, "There is a lot you do not know about her. This is as much or more her decision as it is mine. I believe she told you that I am not her first vampire."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Before we were out of the coffin she had a sixteen year relationship with another vampire, one much older than me. She used to go hunting with him all the time. Guess what she did with him?"

"You're saying she used to help another vampire kill humans?"

"No, most of us do have not killed when we feed for a long time now – too difficult to get rid of all the body's. She helped him pick up other humans and fucked them with him; then he would feed and glamour them so that they would not remember."

"How, she can't be that old, you came out three years ago – add sixteen to that and she couldn't have gotten involved with him any earlier than nineteen years ago. She looks no older than twenty-five."

"That would be her story to tell if she wishes."

We went to the seating area and sat down opposite each other as Magan walked in. She picked up her ruined dress and informed me, "You owe me another dress."

Lazily I replied, "You know what stores I keep accounts at, go replace them whenever you want."

She saw the duffel lying on the floor, picked it up and headed back into the bedroom. "I can do that." Sam called after her.

And we heard, "I'm half-way there already." float back through the air.

* * *

I could get used to a shower like this. It was marble, with multiple showerheads pointed in every direction – and large enough to hold an orgy in. I looked down at my erection; I wish I hadn't thought of that.

Deanie boy, you have got to make a decision I told myself. On the one hand I really wanted her badly. I bet she is amazing in bed – and after seeing her laying there, stretched out nude on that huge bed I knew I wasn't going to be able to get the picture out of my mind for a very long time. On the other hand I don't know if I can handle getting bitten by a vampire. I mean I've lost blood before – just never this way. Of course if she is right about how it feels it's most likely worth it. And nothing can be worse than having spent time in Hell.

I finished washing up and opened the glass door. There, leaning against the sink, I found Magan dressed in a red silk robe holding my bag. "Imagine finding you here." I told her sarcastically. "Enjoying the show?"

"It was lovely, but a little music would have made it better." She said playfully and threw a large thick blood-red towel at me, "Use this to dry off." Her expression changed then into a serious one, "We need you to make a decision soon, one way or another Erik still needs to feed tonight."

"What would you do if I said yes?"

She smiled seductively at me, "Give you one of the most memorable experiences you've ever had."

"I do have a few questions first."

"Such as …"

"When will he bite me … Where will he bite me … Will he actually only drink a pint … Where will he be while we're doing the deed?"

"Those are good questions, Deanie boy. In answer: definitely not before, where do you want him to, yes, and somewhere in Fangtasia."

* * *

There is one more chapter left to write. Now if everyone could please, please, please use the review button to let me know what you think everything would be perfect.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

**4/15/2010**

**NOTE:** I am wondering how many people would be interested in this story continuing. I have some ideas, but I also have ideas for other stories so I need to figure out where to devote my energies to. Please use Review button or PM me.

**4/27/2010**

**NOTE: **It looks like no one is interested in this story continuing. Guess I'll just put this one on the back burner and consider it complete.

**5/2/2010:** I just realized that I had blocked anonymous reviews, I am now taking them so if you tried before and couldn't, now you can.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

So", Magan asked me, "Have you finally made up your mind?"

I nodded and said, "Why not?" I can't believe I'm doing this. Sammy is gonna kill me, hell – Bobby's gonna kill me too.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes." Actually it's a relief to have committed one way or another.

She smiled at me, "Excellent – you won't regret it, but you get to inform your brother." She added as an afterthought. "You might as well not even bother getting dressed." And headed for the outer door, "Come."

I wrapped the towel around my waist and followed her out. When we entered the living area, Sammy and Erik looked over at us. Erik smirked– at least I know he's going to like my decision, I don't have any such illusions about my brother. Sammy started asking, "What is going …"

"Why don't you take the Impala and go find a motel for us? I'm going to stay here for a little while; I'll give you a call when I'm ready to leave."

"Dean no, you can't."

"Yes, I can Sammy, or else I'll always wonder if I passed on something that I shouldn't have. I don't want to have that regret."

He countered, "And what if you regret doing so; what then?"

"I've done plenty of other things I regret in my life, I think I can live with it."

"I'm calling Bobby - maybe he can talk some sense into you."

"No, you're not. Remember Ruby? You fucked a demon and drank her blood – numerous times, for months while I was in Hell for 40 years; how is this any different than what you did! You know what, I'll tell you how it's different – I'm screwing a human, I'm not drinking anyone's blood and I'm only doing it once instead of repeatedly - that's how!" I yelled angrily at him. I hated to bring this up – but I really don't want him calling Bobby.

That silenced him, he paused before asking, "You're right, is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

"No."

"Well, then I'm staying here. I'm not leaving you alone."

He looked over at Erik, "I want you to give me your word that you will not drink more than a pint of my brothers blood, and that you will allow both of us to leave, unharmed, when we choose to."

Erik chuckled a little at this, he seemed amused but he vowed seriously, "Sam Winchester, I give you my word that I will take no more than a pint of blood from your brother, Dean, when I feed from him tonight. Furthermore, I give you my word that when the two of you choose to leave, I will allow you to go unharmed."

He asked, "Are you satisfied now?"

"As much as I ever could be." Sam replied to him.

"Sammy, I would really prefer that you left."

"Too bad – I'm not. There is no way I'm leaving you here alone."

"Fine." I told him sharply. I addressed Erik, "I need to talk to you and Magan, alone, for a minute - if you don't mind."

"Of course, whatever you need to make you feel comfortable." He answered as he smoothly stood up.

He looked at Sammy, and tersely informed him, "I will be back shortly."

He turned his attention back to me, "Follow me, you will be happy to know the bedroom is soundproofed."

Once he had closed the doors behind us he seated himself on an overstuffed chair in the corner. Magan settled herself on his lap. "So", he asked me, "What did you wish to talk to us about?"

I started pacing, "I have a couple of questions for you. First, where do you plan on being while I am with your mate?"

"I had thought that I might spend some time conversing with your brother Sam", Erik answered me, "Unless, of course, you want me to be in … bed with you also?" He purred sensually.

"No … I'll pass, that just isn't gonna happen here – I'm sure Sam will have plenty of things he wants to say to you." I replied quickly, and went on, "Second, where do you plan on biting me?"

"That depends on where you prefer me to … and whether you want me to heal the bitemark afterwards."

"You can heal a bitemark?"

"Yes, I do so for Magan all the time – it would not be proper for my … mate to be seen with bitemarks, unless I am making a point. I've already rid her of the one's I left on her earlier this evening. The question is – do you want a male licking the marks on you until they heal?"

"Ahhem …I think I'll pass on that too, I'll just wait till they heal naturally." Uneasily I asked, "Where is the best place to be bitten?"

Magan answered me instead, "There is the neck –of course, the femoral artery, the wrist or inside of your elbow, and of course where you saw him bite me upstairs. Those are all the places that feel the best. He honestly could bite just about anywhere you want – but I would advise you to choose one of the places I listed."

"Where is the femoral artery?" I asked – if truth be told, I should have paid less attention to girls and more attention to homework in school.

"Trust me, you're not going to choose that one; it's on the inside of your upper thigh." She explained.

"You're right … that's just not gonna to happen either." I agreed.

"Are you very sure", Erik coaxed me with that smooth voice of his; "It has been my experience that humans find that location to be the most … intensely … erotic one."

I felt my stomach clench at the sound of his voice. What is it with this guy? Or is it something about the fact that he is a vampire is causing me to react this way? I mean I know I don't dig guys. I decided it was best for my mental health to just ignore him and turned my attention back to his mate. "Where would you pick if you were me?" I asked her.

"Since you want to heal naturally, I would have to go with the upper pectoral."

"That's where he bit you earlier?"

"Yes."

"So are you sure that is where you want me to … bite you then?" Erik inquired in that honey smooth voice of his.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

He looked straight at me then, "Do you have any more questions?"

"Just one - when are you going to bite me?"

They looked at each other and paused before Magan answered, "Definitely not before we are in bed."

"That's cryptic."

"I will time it for when it will give you the … most pleasure." Erik stated.

"And that means?"

Magan got up, walked over to me, took my hand and led me in the direction of the bed, "It means trust me, we know what we are doing."

* * *

I walked out into the living area and closed the door behind me. Sam was on the phone with someone. As I headed for the sofa he asked me, "Where is Dean?"

"He is remaining with Magan."

"Have you bitten him yet?"

"No."

"Why not, I thought that was the whole point?"

"It is not time yet." I changed the subject, "Who are you talking to?"

"Bobby."

I swiftly closed the difference between us and took the phone out of his hand before he realized I had moved. "Hello Bobby … this is Erik – is there anything you would like to say to me?" I asked in a low smooth voice. Glancing at Sam I saw that he was still slightly shocked at the speed with which I had used to cover the distance that separated us.

I heard a man's gravelly voice demand, "Where is Sam? Is he okay?"

I sat down in the sofa and began filling out the Declaration of Authorized Death form. "Of course he okay, I have already given him my word that the two of them may leave when they chose to unharmed."

"How is Dean, is the fool okay?"

"Yes, he is fine as well. He is currently occupied with my mate … is there anything else that you would like to know?"

There was a groan on the other end of the line and I had to smile. I heard him ask me, "Why Dean? Aren't there plenty of other people in that bar of yours who would have been more than happy to feed you?"

"Why not Dean", I queried him, "Magan is attracted to him … and he intrigues me. We rarely chase after my meals – usually we have to fight them off. It is a nice change of pace. As a bonus, I have never had a willing hunter before." I finished filling out the form and reached for a letter opener to puncture my finger with while I listened to Bobby rant.

He hollered, "That's right, he is a hunter! I can hardly believe that he is doing this. We aren't supposed to do these types of things. We are supposed to hunt things like you down and kill them." He seemed to realize that he had gone too far then and calmed himself. "Nothing I say can convince you to release him?" He asked.

Sam watched me as I placed five dots of blood below my signature. He seemed amazed at how fast the small puncture wound closed. Condescendingly I told Bobby, "For the sake of keeping the peace I am going to ignore that you just had; and there is nothing you could say to change my mind … it is too late now – he has made his choice."

"You didn't glamour him into agreeing did you?"

"If I had I would be in there with them right now. You are right in one thing - he is a hunter, thus it would not feel correct to me if he did not give his consent of his own free will." I continued, "How about I give you the private number for where Sam and I are right now so you can call back and we can put you on speaker phone?"

"Why don't you call me?"

"Give me the number and I will … I just thought a hunter would not want to give up a private number."

I heard him gruffly ask, "What's the number?"

I gave it to him and hung up.

"Why did you take the phone from me?" Sam asked.

I handed the document and notebook over to Sam, "You will want to keep this in a safe place." I said before adding, "I wanted to introduce myself to your friend. He is in charge of an archive or database is he not?"

"Yes."

"Why does he not hunt anymore?"

"He was injured, he's in a wheelchair."

"I see."

The phone rang then. I pushed the button to answer it in speaker mode and said, "This is Erik."

I heard, "Sam, are you there?"

"I'm right here Bobby."

"Are you and your brother safe?"

"As long as the information you gave me earlier is correct we should be."

"I grow tired of you doubting my hospitality … Bobby. The boys are fine, and will remain that way." I told him in a threat-laden low voice, "Now shall we turn our conversation to a more … civilized exchange? Sam would you like another drink?"

"Truthfully, I think I've had enough alcohol for one night, thank you", he answered cautiously.

"Magan keeps bottled water and a number of types of juices in the refrigerator behind the screen over by the stairs; as well as fresh fruit and vegetables, plus assorted cheeses and meats if you are hungry. You are welcome to help yourself to anything you find in there." I offered.

"I could go for a bottle of water." He replied, and headed over in the direction of the stairs.

"Now", I started by asking Bobby "Is there anything that you would like to confirm or ask me for your archive?"

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"I doubt that you often have the opportunity to ask one of my kind any questions."

There was silence on the other end, "Which of the legends are true and which aren't?" he inquired suddenly.

"Silver - burns, wooden stake - kills, holy water – no affect, garlic – annoying smell but that is all, decapitation – kills, mirrors – we reflect, sun – kills. We can not turn into mist or animals, We do show up in photographs, We do have to be invited into a private dwelling by someone who lives there. Do not have to sleep in coffins, or in the ground – although we can. Oh, and I hear that the Were's and Shifter's may be revealing themselves in the next year or so. Anything else?" I inquired.

"So where do you sleep?"

"I sleep in a bed with my mate."

* * *

As Erik walked out the door she released my hand and walked a few steps on front of me. When she reached the bed she dimmed the light and allowed the silk robe to slowly slide down to the small of her back. There I noticed some old scars, "What are the scars from?" I asked – wondering if it was from associating with vampires.

"A bad car accident; I nearly died from blood loss. A little ironic, I had just separated from my previous vampire partner and if I had still been with him I wouldn't have ended up in the hospital." She took that moment to turn around and allow the robe to pool on the floor around her like a puddle of blood. Somehow that thrilled me; I stepped up to her and took hold of her arms in order to pull her to me. "Do you think you still need a towel?" She asked me - an impish grin on her face.

I looked down at the red tent over my hard-on between us. "Nope," I said as I smiled at her and yanked the towel off with one hand, flinging it away in a single motion. With the other, I drew her to me in order to secure her lips with mine. She grabbed hold of me and flattened herself against me. Without the heels that she had on earlier she matched me in height. As she ground herself against me I gasped, "Oh fuck."

"That will come soon enough." She whispered huskily in my ear, and swung us around so that she was seated on the bed. With one hand she reached down and began to gently massage my balls. I closed my eyes in pleasure and groaned. My knees nearly buckled, she had her lips and tongue down to the base of my cock before I realized she had slid off the bed and was blowing me. Slowly she drew away from me, scraping her teeth along my length. As she continued, I realized she was very, very good at what she was doing; I quickly approached my limit and reached down to draw her up.

Pushing her back onto the bed I leaned over her to start placing kisses on and licking along her legs as I worked my way up to the junction between her legs. I remembered what they had said about the femoral artery and ran both hands up her legs until I felt a pulse. I slide one finger into her as I gently bit her over the top of the pulse point. Her muscles tightened around my finger and she let out a long low groan, "Ooohh … yeessss … bite … harder …"

I easily slid another finger and then a third into her and bit her again much harder – that's gonna leave a mark. She bucked and pushed against my hand, gasping, "Oh gods … that feels sooo good … now … suck … there …"

No woman who has been with me is ever allowed to leave unsatisfied, so I complied with her desire. She was so wet now that I knew it wouldn't be long. As I felt her release I was annoyed to hear her scream out, "ERIK ! ! ! ! !"

Damn vampires and their biting everything, has to be why she forgot it was me. I'll take care of that. I looked down at her thigh to see a large dark bruise forming; good Erik can have fun looking at the mark I put on her.

I moved up alongside of her and held her head so that she had to look at me, "My name is Dean, darling."

Her eyes focused on my face and she replied, "Yes, it is."

I moved to sit astride her hips; slowly I softly ran my fingertips down her arms then up the sides of her body, around the tops of her absolutely beautiful breasts and then down between them to her stomach. "Who am I?" I asked her.

"Dean." She answered me.

I slid my hands up to cup her perfectly sized – and real?! – breasts. Then I started gently kneading them. She relaxed against me, closed her eyes and sighed. "Who am I?" I asked her again.

She whispered, "Dean."

I bent forward to take one nipple in my mouth and suck on it while massaging her other breast. She began to writhe in pleasure under me. I lifted up my head and whispered, "Who am I?"

"You're Dean."

I began suckling on her other breast then, while kneading the first. She started to move more urgently now. As I began to lift my head, she cried out, "Dean … your name is Dean!"

I rewarded her by shifting off of her and reaching one hand down between her legs. There I found her slick and ready, I played with her sex and she began moaning in earnest and pushing herself against my hand, "Oooh … yes, yes … don't stop … Dean harder … don't stop … gods … oh gods … yes …yes …" This time as she came she screamed, "DEAN ! ! ! ! !"

As her spasms began to ease I moved on top of her and prepared to enter her …

* * *

Sam returned then with his water, "I want to know where Magan gets her information. She knew our names, the fact we are brothers, that we were hunters, that we had talked to you Bobby. How does she do it?"

"It is not my information to give out, it is hers." I replied.

"I thought she was your property, vampire", Bobby pointed out.

"We have a very unique relationship in the vampire world that has to do with her previous relationship. In my culture she technically is my property. In the culture of her previous vampire lover, and realistically for us, we are equal partners."

_My Lover, do you mind if I tell Sam and Bobby about your telepathy and how we communicate?_

_Go ahead My Love. I will rely on your judgment._

"Hello Erik, are you there?" I heard Sam say.

"Very well Sam, I can tell you what you want to know."

"Now you can?" He asked skeptically.

I ignored his question. "Magan is a telepath and mind reader, an extremely strong one – it is very easy for her to pick and chose human minds to read. She picked up on the fact that you could not be glamoured when I confronted your brother with her. That made you someone we wanted to know more about. After I marked her, she continued to listen in on the two of you. When she told me that you considered yourselves hunters and what you were after I decided to have her bring you down here and have the renegade taken to that storeroom."

"Normally in a blood bond the vampire and human can only feel each other's strong feelings; and the vampire has more control over what actually bleeds through the bond to them than the human does. However, the vampire she was in a relationship with previously has the same Maker as my Maker had, so the blood bond between us is considerably stronger than it ought to be, in fact it is unbreakable."

"In ours, we each feel all of the other's feelings, neither of us has more control – although she used to. More significantly, we are capable of being in constant communication telepathically with each other. That she had to teach me how to do. The reason I could tell you this is she just now told me that she would trust my judgment."

"Ahem … so you can talk to her and feel what she feels right now?" Sam inquired. From the way he asked I knew he had figured out what I had insinuated.

"Yes- quite easily, I would not tell your brother if I were you. I think that he would not want to know."

"You have got to be kidding!" I heard an incredulous voice exclaim over the phone. Now he understood too.

"I am not," I told Bobby, "As I told the boys earlier, I never joke about matters concerning my mate. I could tell you exactly what is going on in that room right now, if I so chose."

"So, when are you feeding on my brother then?"

"Emotions and feelings flavor the blood to us, as humans release different chemicals into their bloodstream based on involuntary reactions to what happens to them. Some vampires like fear, others exhilaration, I prefer to take blood at the instant of orgasm. Magan will tell me when he is ready. You saw how quickly I can move – I will be in and out of there before he realizes it. I can control how intensely he will feel his orgasm and make it one that he will never forget. Then his debt to me will be paid."

A voice came over the phone again, "You make it sound like that idiot Dean is getting the best of the deal, aside from the feeding part."

I smirked, "Believe me, he is most definitely not getting the best of the deal. Between his free will and his orgasm his blood will be exquisitely flavored to me. Besides, how do you think we plan to spend the rest of the night after the boys leave?"

Sam look at me curiously, "What do you mean exactly?" He asked me.

"You saw all the fang bangers upstairs; sex with vampires can be very addicting for some people. There are basically three reasons why: One, the bite itself is intensely erotic; Two, the lifetimes of experience and knowledge that we accumulate tends to make us exceptionally skilled; Three, we just keep going and going – **we** do not have performance problems. There are humans who illegally use V, vampire blood, because it works much better and longer than Viagra."

"So is your mate addicted?" Sam wanted to know.

"She has had so much blood from the vampire in her previous relationship that she is not quite completely human anymore. She is the only human I have ever met that is capable of keeping up with me. If she is addicted to me in that way, then I am just as addicted to her." I clarified to him. "Although, I am addicted to her blood and would do anything to protect her."

_My Love, the time has come now._

_I will be there shortly My Lover._

I swiftly rose from the sofa, "I will return soon." I informed them before using all my vampire speed to enter the bedroom.

Magan had dimmed the lights in here. Good thinking. I stood for a moment, after I closed and locked the door, watching them.

_Hello Love._

Of course Magan had sensed the second I had entered the room, but he seemed to be clueless. She had straddled him and was riding him in the manner I loved; using only her thigh muscles and those inside her sex to grip and release him as she drew him in and out. I almost chuckled to myself – he has no way of knowing she is 47 and not the 25 that she appears to be. I watched her lean forward to capture his mouth with hers, and saw him wrap his arms around her to hold her there. She allowed him to restrain her for a few minutes before gently, but firmly extricating herself. I felt her begin gently nibbling on his lip before making her way along his jaw-line and then across his neck – constantly applying more pressure. Excitement buzzed through my body. By the time she reached his chest she was actually biting him, although she was not breaking the skin. Soon she sat back up on top of him, took hold of his hands and held them securely on her thighs; I sensed her increase the tempo of their lovemaking.

_NOW My Love. _

* * *

… and as I thrust into her she rolled so that she was now on top riding me. "My turn Dean." She purred in that sensual voice of hers.

She proceeded to use her inner thighs and the muscles inside of her to draw me in and out of her as she gripped and released me. This is new to me, and I wondered just how she did it – but soon I was too enthralled with what she was doing to care. She kept me on the brink for I don't know how long as she slowed down and speeded up to keep me in a stated of heightened tension. Suddenly she leaned forward to deeply kiss me, and I wrapped my arms around her in order to keep her there. After a few minutes she began gently nibbling on my lower lip and freed herself from my arms. She moved on to my jaw-line and then across my neck as she bit me harder and harder – it must be a vampire thing. It hurt, but felt good at the same time. She moved down to my chest and was biting me even harder now; I began to wonder if she is going to break the skin. However she sat up, pulled my hands onto her thighs to steady herself and began to ride me hard. I felt my release start to rise quickly and then she bit me again. I began to open my eyes, but suddenly felt myself arch my back as I came with an intensity ten times greater than any I ever had before. Somewhere I heard someone yell, "**OH … MY … GOD …! ! ! !"** Then Magan fell forward and kissed me deeply, the taste of copper in her mouth.

She rolled off of me to lie face up next to me. Both of us lay there panting for a minute. "That was abso-fucking-lutly amazing", I said, "I've never experienced anything so powerful. I suppose Erik is going to come and feed now." I heard her start to laugh next to me. "What's so funny?" I asked her. She merely took my hand and placed it on my chest. There I felt a pair of puncture wounds. I sat up, "What the hell? When did he do that?"

* * *

I flew forward and bit into him, using all my skills to intensify him pleasure. His eyes opened for a second before he spasmed and arched his back with the intensity of his release. I heard him yell out in his ecstasy, "**OH … MY … GOD…! ! ! !"**, while I finished feeding. He was absolutely delicious; the chase and anticipation must have added to the flavor.

* * *

"It wasn't me that bit you that last time. It was his influence that caused your abso-fucking-lutly amazing experience." She explained to me.

"I never saw him."

"What can I say, he moves fast."

"But how did he know when – or was he in here the whole time?" I thought of how we had pleasured each other and hoped he hadn't been watching.

"We have a bond that allows us to communicate telepathically; I told him when you were ready. We knew you would balk if we told you exactly what to expect – which is why we were so cryptic when you asked when he would feed - but we never told you any lies." She changed subjects then, "How tired are you?"

I reflected on what she had said, "I don't feel very tired, actually I feel great."

"How about that dance now then?"

"Where, we can't very well go upstairs."

"Here", she replied as she slid an iTouch into a docking station and pushed a button on the screen.

She is benediction  
She is addicted to he  
She is the root connection and  
She is connecting with me

Here I go and I don't know why  
I spin so ceaselessly  
Could it be he's taking over me

"What is this?" I asked. It sure doesn't sound like any of the Metal that I like.

I'm dancing barefoot  
Headed for a spin  
Some strange music drags me in  
It makes me come up like some heroine

"U2", she answered as if it was obvious.

She is sublimation  
She is the essence of thee  
She is concentrating on  
He who is chosen by she

"Alright, I'll change it – but you don't get a choice about the next one." She warned me.

Here I go when I don't know why  
I spin so ceaselessly . . .

She flipped through the screens with her finger before flipping one over by tapping on it and then tapping on a song.

"That looks like a pretty cool gadget. Probably something my geek brother wants." I commented.

She dragged me over to a large clear area as what she had selected began playing. "Come, dance with me." So I obliged her. Her moves here were pure sex, not the seduction she had adopted upstairs. I had problems following her here and spent most of the song watching her.

I've been waking in a state of fire  
From a dream about you  
And nothing's gonna cool me down  
Till my dream comes true

Does it shoo the butterflies inside  
When you meet me at the door  
When I say hello and I kiss your mouth  
Does it taste a lot like ... more?

I want to turn you on when you imagine me in lingerie  
I want to make you hunger for the someday I will beg to stay  
... Just to turn you on

Are you ready I can taste it all  
But it's got to be right  
And the candles and the sweet perfume  
Are gonna touch you tonight

I want to turn you on I want to dance to some exotic song  
I want to make you wonder if you still know right from wrong  
I want to turn you on

Tell me this is more than just a masturbation fantasy  
You're a hot erotic man and I'm the master,  
You're the slave I need

Does that turn you on?  
I want to turn you on  
I've gotta turn you on

"That wasn't fair, you just watched me. You're as bad as Erik is."

I heard another song begin, "And it was very enjoyable." I said lightheartedly.

Her eyes had widened a little and she pushed me into the overstuffed chair, "Then watch." She whispered throatily as the words began.

Step inside, the lights are down, let the show begin  
Take your place, a front row seat, with my leading men  
You can feel alive tonight  
You see, I know just what you're after

This time her moves were almost x-rated. Too bad we had already fucked each other so thouroughly.

Come tonight, we'll make it right  
Say you'll always be my lover  
You can be my fantasy  
Just think of all that we'll discover

See my toys, we'll play the game on my movie show  
A line of boys, an all-night part in my porno love  
Skin tight pants fit oh so right  
I made my mind up when I saw you

Come tonight, we'll make it right  
Say you'll always be my lover  
You can be my fantasy  
Just think of all that we'll discover

Heart beats fast so make it last  
I must remember all you whisper  
I want you now, forever now  
I'll see you on the screen forever  
When we make love

Step inside, the lights are down, the show's begun  
You can stay, a front row seat, so you'll see the fun  
You can be my star tonight  
'Cause now I know just what you're after

Come tonight, we'll make it right  
Say you'll always be my lover  
You can be my fantasy  
Just think of all that we'll discover

Heart beats fast so make it last  
I must remember all you whisper  
I want you now, forever now  
I'll see you on the screen forever  
When we make love

As she finished I realized that my little man was standing at attention. She looked over at me and smiled as if she had a secret. Gliding over to me, she ended by straddling me and we proceeded to screw each other silly yet again.

* * *

When I was done with Dean I used one of my fangs to slice open my tongue before standing and deeply kissing my mate – making sure I left some of my blood in her mouth.

_You know what I would like for you to do for me My Lover_.

_Love, I don't understand why you want me to do this_.

_I thought I might reward him; he will most likely want to be able to go again, now he can._

_And you will always know where he is – among other things. Or are you forgetting that?_

_There is that, Lover. I am counting on it._

I left the bedside as swiftly as I had approached, and turned to watch one last time as she fell forward to kiss him deeply. I smirked and laughed softly to myself as I let myself out.

**The End**

* * *

First Song: "Dancing Barefoot" by U2

Second Song: "Turn You On" by Berlin

Third Song: "When We Make Love" by Berlin

It is my hope that I have entertained. There is a **very** small chance that I may add on to this story at a later date – but for now it is complete.


End file.
